


Chopsticks

by mybeautifulidiot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chinese Food, Food, M/M, Teaching, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeautifulidiot/pseuds/mybeautifulidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will has dinner at a Chinese restaurant. Dean realizes Cas doesn't know how to use chopsticks, and decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chopsticks

The bell on the small shop’s door tinkled as three rather large men entered. 

“Hey, man, we’ll have an order of General Tso’s, Mu Gu Gai Pan, 2 orders of spring rolls, and some Chinese donuts,” Dean said to the man behind the counter, who hadn’t actually asked for their order yet. Sam rolled his eyes and mouthed “sorry” to the cashier, who was clearly taken aback, before he was steered away from the counter by his brother.  
Dean led his brother and his angel to a table in the corner. Sam proceeded to pull out his laptop and a newspaper so he could research, like he did at just about every other meal. This left Dean to entertain Cas, which he was more than happy to do. Dean held Cas’ hand under the table and intertwined his foot with the other man’s. 

“Cas, did I ever tell you about the time that I got to eat a sub sandwich in a Chinese joint because some nerd had used a magic wishing coin?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Right, well, how about the time—“

“Yes, Dean.”

“Okay, well, fine, then-“

“But you may tell me again. If you would like.”

“Thank you, Cas. So, this one time--“ Dean started, but this time he was interrupted by the waiter arriving with a tray full of Dean’s favorite thing: food.  
The waiter sat the many plates down in front of the men, as well as several pairs of chopsticks. 

Dean handed a pair to Cas.  
Cas looked hesitant.

“Do you know how to use chopsticks, Cas?” Dean asked.  
The angel sighed, “Honestly, no. In my thousands of years, I have not spent much time in the far east. They were always so advanced, I found the lesser peoples of the West much more entertaining.”

“Well, luckily, you are sitting next to the most expert chopstick-er in the Midwest,” Dean said cockily, throwing his arm over the back of the booth. 

Sam snorted.

“What? He is!” Dean said defensively, throwing a look at Sam. Truthfully, Dean had forgotten that Sam was even there. That seemed to happen a lot when Cas was around. 

“Okay.” Sam returned his eyes to his laptop and took a sip of his water. Dean could tell that he was trying to hide a cocky smirk. 

“Anyway, Cas, whatcha got to do is…” Dean unwrapped the two pairs of chopsticks and placed one in Cas’ hand, “move your fingers like this.” Dean adjusted several of Cas’ fingers into odd positions so that he was now holding the chopstick very awkwardly.

Cas lowered his eyebrows. “Dean, are you sure that—“

“Shut up, Cas, I know what I’m doing, okay?” Dean was obviously getting defensive now.

Cas grinned a bit and looked up at Dean through his eyelashes. “Alright.” His boyfriend could be so dumb sometimes.

“Jesus, alright. Okay, so then, you move your pointer finger, like this, and you close the chopstick like that…” Dean moved Cas’ finger down in a sharp moment. The two sticks barely even touched and ended up sliding past each other. 

“Dean, I really don’t think that-“ 

“It works better if there is food there, I swear.”

“Okay.”

So, Dean gently guided Cas’ hand towards the plate of chicken in front of him. Dean’s whole body now cradled Cas’ under his. Dean’s face was serious and concentrated. From the chest up, you would have thought that Dean was a golf instructor, coaching his dark-haired, young protégé. Carefully, Dean positioned the sticks around a piece of the chicken.  
“Now, let’s try again,” and once again, Dean moved Cas’ pale finger so that chopsticks would come together. Except, just like last time, they didn’t and Cas ended up just snapping the sticks past each other and slinging sauce from the chicken at himself. 

A little bit of the sauce ended up on Cas’ upper lip. He turned to look at Dean.  
“It is really alright if you don’t know how to use chopsticks, Dean. You have many other skills that I value. “ The dark-haired man then flicked his tongue up to lick the orange sauce off of his upper lip. Jesus, this man was sexy. Dean had to blink and clear his throat before speaking again.

“Uh, thanks, Cas, but I swear I can normally use chopsticks….it’s just, y’know, teaching another person can be hard.”

Cas nodded and said, “I understand, but if you’ll excuse me, I would like to skip the rest of the lesson and begin eating. I am quite hungry,” before turning to pick up his fork.  
Dean shook his hand and ran his hands through his hair before picking up his own fork and shoveling food on his plate. The rest of their meal passed normally: Sam read his paper and Dean and Cas kept their feet intertwined.

 

Later that evening, Dean and Cas sat under a blanket on the couch in the bunker. Cas was laying his head on Dean, who had his arm thrown over the top of the couch. Dean was tracing his fingers over his boyfriend’s hand while he was distracted by the movie on TV.

“Ican’tusechopsticks,” Dean blurted, suddenly filling the quiet air.

“I know,” Cas replied easily, without even moving his head, “it’s not as if you were doing a very good job hiding it.”

Dean sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

Finally, Cas broke the quiet again and looked straight into Dean’s eyes: “Dean, I could care less whether or not you know how to eat food using oddly shaped sticks of wood.” Cas then turned his attention back to the TV and continued, “Besides, you are an expert at using other types of sticks…” The dark-haired man moved his hand down Dean’s thigh suggestively, but this only made Dean burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, Cas. Please never refer to my penis as a “stick,” ever again,” Dean said between bursts of laughter, “Ohmygod.” Dean laughed so hard that he had to sit up and slide Cas off of him, into a sitting position. "Jesus christ, Cas."

Sam cleared his throat from across the room. They had forgotten he was there again. "You could also just never refer to my brother's penis....ever." 

At Sam’s comment, Cas began to giggle like only such a gruff-sounding man can, and soon he and Dean both lay on the couch, guffawing like maniacs. Dean was pretty sure he felt tears running down his cheeks. He hadn’t laughed this hard in a long time.

Sam sighed, shook his head and turned his attention back to the TV, but he couldn’t wipe the smirk off of his face this time. He loved his weird little world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I haven't written a fic in a long time, and I have very little experience writing for Cas or the Winchesters. Plus, I didn't have very much time to spend writing this so if you managed to make it all the way to the end and didn't think this fic was too horrible then THANK YOU. 
> 
> If you have any comments, positive or negative, I would love to hear them. I am interested in getting back into writing so critiques are always helpful.


End file.
